Big Girls Don't Cry
by Ms Sillay Lilay
Summary: Songfic to Fergie's 'Big Girls Don't Cry'. It's an average story: Girl meets boy, boy meets girl. Boy loves girl, girl loves boy. Happy ending found...and then girl sees boy kissing other girl, girl runs away, boy tries to get her back. Keller x Galen
1. The Heartbroken

Chapter 1

It was a nice day. Sunny, with only a few measly clouds floating lazily. The kind of day you expect everyone to be out in the park or something.

Keller didn't feel like going out anywhere at all (which was really saying something). She just wanted to hide in the darkest corner Thierry's mansion could offer her and stay there for the rest of the century.

The world wasn't sympathizing with her at the moment. Birds chirping, children laughing, lovers' kisses...

_That _made her throat dry and her eyes were slightly wet at the corners.

Maybe it was _her _fault. If it weren't for her, Galen and Iliana would be promised to each other by now.

_Galen and Iliana_.

Her heart stopped and she felt a teardrop slide against her cheek.

* * *

_Keller was running._

_She loved running. Loved feeling the wind, the rush of adrenaline that only running could satisfy. _

_She purred happily. _

_And then she saw them. _Galen and Iliana.

Iliana _on top of _Galen_, lips pressed against each other, and obviously not noticing her at all._

_Keller let out a small whimper and turned her back to them._

_

* * *

_

Keller didn't blame them. After all, it was obvious – even from the start – that they were perfect for each other.

She didn't bawl her eyes out like a baby – that was for later – she just sat on her bed, staring blankly at...something. She focused and noticed it was a picture of her and Galen.

She slammed it down immediately.

_Knock, knock_.

Whoever just knocked had better have something that was good news.

"Come in," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse, she noticed, and it sounded terribly like she had just cried – which was true, but still.

"Keller? Keller! What's wrong?"

_Ugh_.

"Nothing," she said defensively, wiping away her tears hastily. "Why would you care?"

Silence.

"You saw."

Just as simple as that.

"Yes."

Silence...again.

"I'm sorry, Keller. It didn't mean _anything_. Honest. I'm so, so, _so _sorry. _Please _tell me you'll forgive me."

"I forgive you." It sounded dead.

"I forgive Iliana, too. It's my fault."

"_What? Why _would you think that?" Galen's eyes were huge now, and concerned, but who was noticing?

"It's pretty obvious. I shouldn't exist. If I didn't, you would've been happily promised to her now. _I'm _sorry." Still sounding very dead. "Forgive me, please."

"It's not your fault, Keller! It's mine, _all _mine! I'm ready to beg for forgiveness, Keller."

She couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't want him to grovel at his feet for someone who was obviously not good enough for him.

"I'm sorry." And she ran out.

* * *

That night, when Galen went back to their bedroom – after looking for Keller for the entire day – he saw a note lying on the bed.

_Dear Galen, _

_I'm sorry for putting this off for so long. Please forgive me for everything I did. _

_I'm going away now, Galen. I don't want to be the third wheel among us. I don't want to see Iliana upset because of me. She's my sister and I don't want to see her hurt. Ever. _

_Sorry for doing that to you. I shouldn't have held you back. And now that I'm gone, you can be happy with Iliana. Please tell her I'm sorry. _

_I love you and I'm sorry. _

_Love, _

_Keller. _

He stared at it for a few moments, rereading it to make sure and then he yelled, "LORD THIERRY!"


	2. Into the Night

Sorry, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter:

I, the unworthy one, does not own Night World. L.J. Smith does. *sob...sniff*

Also, a _reeeeeeeeeally _big THANK YOU to: lamia vampress, Cha-cha-123-cha-cha and Bebeosito. Your reviews made my day. I didn't expect anyone would want to read what I write. THANK YOU again. =)

* * *

Chapter 2

GPOV

It was night time now, and everything was quiet...except for the frequent screaming from Thierry's mansion.

"WAKEEEEEEE UP!" Galen's voice rang through the entire place...loudly.

"SHUT UP, GALEN!" Quinn's voice yelled back; his room was right next to Galen and Keller's.

"WAKE UP! KELLER'S RUN AWAY!"

Silence.

_Somewhere in Boston – _

"I thought that screaming would never stop!"

_Back in Thierry's mansion – _

"SAY WHAT!" The door banged open, and Galen thought his mind must be slowing down...not even a vampire could've been that fast...and a sleepy vampire, at that.

It scared him even more when he saw it was Rashel.

"What the friggin' _hell _happened?" Rashel shrieked as she grabbed the front of Galen's shirt and shaked him.

"Calm down, Rashel!"

"HE MADE KELLER RUN AWAY!"

_Smack! _

"I deserve that," Galen said, Rashel's handprint visible against his cheek.

* * *

KPOV

The moon was at its fullest. The stars were bright.

Keller sighed. She had _so _wanted to tell Galen goodbye in person, but she knew she couldn't..._shouldn't_.

It was better that way.

Better for her; better for Galen; better for Iliana.

They were the some of the closest people to her, her prince and her sister. They deserved to be happy. They had done _so much _for her, it was only right she gave them their happiness.

"Keller? You okay?"

Nissa and Winnie had saw her leave, and they wouldn't let her go until she told them what happened. They had been together for so long, it only seemed right she told them.

"Fine."

That's what Keller wanted to say. With all her heart. But it was a lie, and her voice wouldn't obey her, so she just nodded.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, Keller. It'll help you feel better," Winnie said soothingly.

_No_, it would _never _be better. But she nodded anyway.

"Goodnight, Keller."

* * *

TPOV

"We need to find Keller, Lord Thierry," Galen was saying. Well, begging, actually. "Please...I need her...so much..."

Thierry understood exactly how Galen felt. After all, he had went through that himself, hadn't he?

Galen was looking at him, still begging Thierry to let him look for Keller.

He had always paid attention to the relationships between the Daybreakers...and he knew that none of them would part with their other half willingly.

So he was at a lost when Galen woke him up (and the rest of the residents in the mansion along the way ) and told him Keller – _Keller, _who wouldn't have left anyone behind if they were attacked; who would have told everyone else to get away first – had left.

"Please, Lord Thierry." Galen took a deep breath and looked at Thierry with his green eyes. The green of leaves in the spring.

With dewdrops.

Galen was crying. Of course he was. Thierry would cry too (cough, _again_, cough) if Hannah had left him (cough, _again_, cough).

"Galen, I really want to help you. In fact, I'll let you go. But you can't go alone, and you don't even know where Keller _is_!"

"Lord Thierry, _I'd _like to go with Galen," Rashel said eagerly. Rashel, the exact mirror image of Keller herself...except for her eyes. Instead of Keller's clear gray eyes, Rashel had emerald green ones. (**A/N: They really **_**are **_**sisters, Keller and Rashel) **

"I'll go with her!" Quinn said, almost immediately after Rashel, and Thierry knew it wasn't only because Rashel was his soulmate (though that was the main reason). He wanted to go because Keller was like a little sister to him.

"But you still don't know where she went," Thierry said.

A giant pause.

"She couldn't have left very long ago, sir," Quinn said, "I can probably still smell her scent. But we have to go _now_, sir."

Thierry admired him. _Them_.

"Very well, but go quietly. Don't wake the Daybreakers again. They won't be happy with you if you do, Galen."

"Thank you, Lord Thierry!" Thierry didn't even have time to blink before Galen was out of the room, Rashel and Quinn only a little behind him.

Back in his room, Thierry sat on his bed and sighed.

"What's wrong, Thierry?" Hannah asked with concern laced in her voice.

"Nothing."

She gave him a _you-expect-me-to-believe-that _look.

He shrugged and said, "I'm really glad you're with me now, Hannah."

She still looked unconvinced, but she let a small smile grace her face and said, "Me too, Thierry."

And she brushed her lips acrossed his before settling back to bed.

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

I won't be able to update until next week, but R + R anyway, please?


	3. Silent Tears

The 'D' word:  
I don't own Night World. L.J. Smith does.  
I don't own the characters. L.J. Smith does.  
I own the (practically non-existent) plot. L.J. Smith does not. =D

And _THANK YOU _for the reviews, guys. Made me smile. *Sniffs* Good times...

_ALSO_: Some (most) of you are asking why Galen kissed Iliana. Lemme tell ya this: I'm not good at writing, and this is my first time, so I'm trying to put suspense into it. Patience is a virtue...which I do not have. Darn.

Anyways...

* * *

Chapter 3

"Galen, we should go back to Thierry's. At least we could think of where she'd go! We _can't _go wandering around Las Vegas looking like idiots," Quinn said.

"But – "

"But nothin'! Quinn's right, Galen."

"But – "

"GALEN!"

The three of them had found a dead end, the limousine that Nissa usually drove parked there, and no visible footprints or any scent.

Winnie's spells.

Quinn had been cursing for the last five minutes – Rashel had taught him a few words – and Galen had almost cried.

He missed Keller. He needed her. Why can't she see that she's a part of his life? A part of him? He loved – _loves –_ her.

"Galen? _Galeeeeeeen_!" Rashel's voice was concerned, her hand waving in front of his face, "Quinn, I think he snapped!"

"Let's go, Galen." Quinn was getting desperate to get Keller back. He loved Keller – not _in _love with her of course, it was and would always be Rashel – and he wanted his little sister back. Now.

They didn't run anymore. The walk to Thierry's home was depressed and silent.

By the time they reached the mansion, half of Circle Daybreak had already woken up.

"Lord Thierry, we couldn't find her. Winnie had cast spells that..."

Galen let Rashel and Quinn explain to Thierry about his _failure _while he left them and went into his room.

The bed smelled like Keller.

That picture was Keller's favourite.

That letter had Keller's hand writing.

That wall was the one he and Keller had leaned on after they finished a race.

That was the _room _Keller slept in.

The tears in his eyes rolled down when he saw that _everything _reminded him of Keller.

* * *

KPOV

"Keller? _Keller!_"

Keller looked up. She didn't like to talk much anymore.

"You should at least eat something, Keller. You can't live without food," Nissa said, a plate of breakfast in her hands.

Keller just continued looking.

"_I think she's lost it," _Winnie whispered nervously to Nissa, who just gave her a look.

"Keller, you haven't even talked _once _since last night, you can't expect it to last forever."

Blank stare.

And it was true, Keller _hadn't _talked at all since the _incident_. She hadn't slept, eaten, drank, or even _moved _since she got to the store.

"Just leave her alone for a while," a voice said.

Keller didn't even bother to look up.

"She'll feel better...or at least less bad," the voice continued levelly.

Keller finally offered her a brief glance.

Blaise Harman had the same hair Keller had – same length, but more wavy. Her eyes, instead of Keller's clear gray, was a deep, smoky gray.

And she had helped them the moment they stepped into the store – asking a million questions on the way, but that was to be expected.

"Thank you," Keller mumbled.

"No problem."

"Can you guys...leave me alone now?" There was a more delicate way to put it, but Keller wasn't the delicate type.

They shuffled out one by one.

And Keller buried her head in her arms, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Short, but I had to think of it in 7.15 in the morning. And I had to think of a way to put Blaise in the story mildly. Somehow.

In other words, it's just a fill-in.

So whatcha think, guys? R + R, please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?


	4. Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. L.J. Smith does.

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I GOT OVER 15 REVIEWS! (Wow, I'm pathetic)

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

GPOV

Another sunny day. With children laughing, ice cream trucks and everything.

Except Keller.

Three days. That seemed like forever now.

Three days ago, Keller had saw him with Iliana.

It was the biggest mistake of his life, of course – accident or not, and it _was _an accident.

How could Keller think that he would do that to her? She meant the _world _to him. He didn't want life without her.

_-Flashback-_

_Galen was asleep under the tree. It was nice and shady, the wind rustling the leaves slightly. _

_He felt someone fall on top of him with an "Oomph!" and felt someone's lips press against his._

_It had _sounded _like Keller at the moment. _

_So he kissed her back – that person was _definitely _female, by her voice. _

_But something was off. _

_Someone was looking, and that person wasn't like Keller. _

_And he realized that mistake immediately and his eyes shot open to stare into Ilian's stricken violet eyes. _

_-End flashback-_

He had apologized instantly. And Iliana had blushed and he knew that it had meant something to her.

He _was_ sorry, but it meant _nothing _to him. Nothing _at all_.

* * *

KPOV

Keller opened her eyes – her _panther _eyes.

She hadn't changed back since...a long time ago.

Being a panther was good. It didn't hurt so much. There were more important things to a panther than a mate.

But being a panther, Keller still had a human conscience. And a very good memory.

She remembered the first time they met. She remembered thinking that he looked very nice. Like a prince from a story book.

She remembered the first time they kissed. She remembered how happy she had been, and how _broken _she was after.

She remembered the promise ceremony. When Iliana had given Galen up for her. When she had Keller had become blood sisters. When she had managed to complete her mission _and _find her prince.

And she remembered her only inheritence.

_Love changes..._

_Beauty fades..._

_People die..._

_And you will always be alone. _

_You will always be alone._

Keller whimpered.

She wanted Galen _back_. She wanted to march right back up to Thierry's mansion and stomp into their room and just act like nothing happened.

But of course she couldn't.

Not now. Not ever.

* * *

BPOV

Running the store was a tedious job. The occasional human who strayed in here were always either pointing and murmuring or giving her – Blaise – strange looks.

She missed Grandma Harman. She was always there to back her up, to teach her life lessons and witchcraft, and she was _definitely _there to yell at her to do the chores.

Blaise would do all the chores in the world if it would get Grandma Harman back.

The tinkle of the bell.

Blaise warily looked up.

And smiled immediately.

"_Thea!_"

Five minutes later, the two of them were sitting in Blaise's bedroom (former Blaise _and _Thea's bedroom).

Blaise wanted her back, too.

"I've missed you."

"Me too. How's life with Eric?"

"It's wonderful. Best thing ever to happen to me after you and Grandma Harman."

Silence.

"You found your happily ever after, Thea."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Thea smiled.

_-Flashback-_

"_When I grow up, I wanna be a princess!" Thea laughed to the elementary teacher. _

"_When _I _grow up, I wanna be the princess's bodyguard!" Blaise said proudly, wrapping an arm around Thea's shoulders.  
_

"_The princess will get the prince and live happily ever after," Blaise was saying. _

"_What if I don't find a prince?" Thea asked worriedly, her eyebrows pinched above her brown eyes._

"_Don't worry, Thea. The princess always gets a prince. And if you can't get one, I'll catch one for ya!" Blaise laughed. _

"_We're sisters now, Thea." Blaise said. "And we'll always be sisters. Forever and always."_

_-End flashback-_

"And I didn't have to catch anyone for you," Blaise laughed. "You did it all by yourself. But I _did _have to act like the evil witch for a while."

They laughed even harder at that.

When they finally quieted (a bit), Thea stood up and said, "I have to go now, Blaise..."

"Oh..." Blaise missed her already. "Remember to come more often, and I'll go to Thierry's place sometime."

When Thea was by the door, Blaise hugged her tightly and whispered, "Sisters now – "

"Sisters alwasys."

* * *

So? So? Whatcha thiiiiink? o.O

R+R please!


	5. Party at a Rich Dude's House

Hey, everyone!

So, there are a few things to cover up:

a) a-panther-and-her-prince asked why Thea didn't ask Blaise where Keller was.  
Ans: Everyone at Thierry's place was really sleepy when Galen yelled (yeah, crappy excuse, I know) and when someone is not at Thierry's mansion, they're at a mission. Acceptable? Not really, but it was the best I could come up with.

b) xXPurpleMidnightXx asked how Blaise fit in the story.  
Ans: I'll answer at the end of the chapter.

c) Elesary asked why Iliana's so evil.  
Ans: Iliana's not evil. Just a bit clumsy (since she fell) and she can't help it if her crush/love/whatever is taken. It's not really her fault. Blame gravity.

d) vampiressincognito: I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE SILVER CORD! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

And...*sigh* I don't own Night World. L.J. Smith does. Happy?

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Keller, you're coming out, or _I'm _coming in," Blaise said stubbornly. It was a contest of wills. And she did _not _intend to be defeated by a heartbroken girl.

"Go away." It was barely audible. There was no way she was going to lose to Keller. Nada. Zilch.

Blaise banged the door. Didn't work.

She rammed herself against it. Didn't work.

Then she tried the knob. Worked.

"Oh..." Blaise blinked.

Keller looked _terrible_. Her hair was wavy in some places, straight in others, and stuck out at weird angles. Her face was ghostly pale. And her eyes...

Somehow, they were the most terrible and most beautiful of her features. Her eyes were dark, completely blank. They reflected everything, shielding her from the world. And they also showed the hurt. The hurt which wouldn't go away.

"Keller, you need to go out."

Blaise Harman doesn't take no for an answer. Not even from a Lord Thierry (most of the time).

Keller was doomed.

* * *

WPOV

"Are you _sure _it's gonna work?" Winnie whispered nervously into Blaise's ear.

"Tch. Of course. All she needs is a little air. And some alcohol. That's for sure."

"_Blaise_..." Winnie still looked nervous. "Keller's never drank before."

"First time for everything."

"She might do something stupid."

"That's why Nissa's there; to stop her...and us."

"Us? I don't drink, Blaise."

"Better. _You _and Nissa can watch out for us."

"I can't ever win with you, can I?"

"Nope, so next time, don't try." Blaise smirked triumphantly.

Winnie shook her head and banged it against the cool glass of the car window. They were going to some bigwig of a vampire's party or something.

_Why me? _

Winnie _really _felt like screaming that to the sky. Blaise Harman had a good heart, but she was the kind of girl with a good heart...and liked to party. Not nice.

Winnie saw Nissa's lips curve into a tiny smile as she heard Winnie's thoughts.

_I completely agree with you; something's going to happen tonight. I can feel it. _

Winnie glanced up warily.

* * *

KPOV

She had been blocking the past few hours.

If she was her normal self, she would've probably shredded Blaise Harman into pieces.

Keller was in what Blaise called 'appropriate party clothes' and what she called 'sluttish'.

She wore denim shorts that reached her knees and a shirt with a long sleeve on one side. Compared to the clothes Keller normally wore, this was close to walking out in town with only her underwear on.

She gritted her teeth and stared at the glass in front of her.

"Come on, Kelly – " giggle " – you should – " hiccup " – loosen up!" Blaise was already well into her eleventh glass. She could sure hold her liquor.

"Blaise – " Winnie started, but Blaise immediately interrupted her.

"Just try." She pushed the glass in front of Keller firmly, though her eyes weren't exactly looking at Keller.

Keller stared at it harder.

Then she _actually_ grabbed it and downed it in a single gulp. Which was saying something considering the size of the glass.

Blaise clapped her hands happily.

"More! More!"

* * *

NPOV

Keller was already drinking her seventh glass. And she was starting to act like Blaise.

"I want another two," Blaise murmured.

"Betcha – " hiccup " – I could drink – " giggle " – more!"

"Keller, I think you've had enough," Nissa said calmly. This was the most Keller had said in days.

"No!" Keller pouted. "I want more!"

"More!" Blaise echoed happily.

"No. No more." Enough was enough. Nissa wasn't going to drive them home in a car full of puke.

"Killjoy."

"Meanie."

Nissa twitched.

"Winnie, back me up here."

"She's right, guys. We should go."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Together, the two of them dragged the shapeshifter and witch out of the house.

"Charlie..." Blaise mumbled, poking Keller.

"Charlie..."

"Candy Mountain, Charlie!"

Keller looked at Blaise for a moment and then they burst into fits of laughter.

"Do they have an off switch or something?" Winnie asked, pressing her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose.

"Unfortunately not." Nissa looked at Winnie for a moment. "Think we should gag them?"

* * *

KPOV

The world was spinning with bright and pretty colours. And Keller had never felt better.

"Blaise," she said seriously.

"What?" Blaise answered just as seriously.

Silence.

"Flowers are pretty, aren't they?"

They laughed again. Somehow, everything seemed so laugh-able at that time.

And in the midst of all things funny, pretty and bright, she suddenly thought of fairytales.

"Hey, Blaise," Keller said, poking Blaise each time she said her name, "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise!"

"JUST ANSWER HER, BLAISE!" Winnie screamed.

"Ouchie." Keller clutched at her ears.

"Mmm." Blaise agreed, doing the same thing while nodding her head.

"Blaise, Blaise, Blaise..."

"Hmm?"

"Fairytales are nice."

"Yes."

"Are you a princess?"

"No. The princess's bodyguard." Blaise seemed to find that very funny, so Keller laughed with her.

"Do you want your prince?"

"I can wait. You?"

Keller looked at her.

Something had struck her mind. Her prince...

She looked at Blaise sadly and said, "I _had _a prince."

"Aww...there, there. He's probably not worth it anyway. All the boys are like that!" Blaise patted her arm sympathetically, her eyes looking an inch away from Keller's face.

"But he _is _worth it! He's the nicest, sweetest, most charming prince ever!" Keller pounded her palm. "And...I want him ba – "

Keller saw something. A blond head.

She ran after it.

She ran as fast as she could. Chasing the blonde. Chasing her 'prince'. And ignoring Nissa and Winnie.

And as soon as she caught up, she grabbed his hand and saw green eyes.

"Galen?"

"Keller? I'm not – "

"Galen, I really – " hiccup " – miss you, you – " hiccup " – know?" She wrapped her arms around that person. "I really miss you."

"Keller, I really think that you should – "

"And I wanna say that – " hiccup " – I'm really sorry. For – " hiccup " – everything."

"Keller, maybe you should just seat down and – "

"I don't _want _to seat down!" Keller pouted, pounding her fists against his chest. "I want you _back!_"

And then everything went black, but not before she saw someone with curly dark hair and striking blue eyes staring at her.

* * *

So? Guess who the blonde with the green eyes and curly haired chick was! I'm curious to see what you guys think. And I know it's kinda OOC for Keller, but hey, who can control the effects of alcohol?

And as for xXPurpleMidnightXx's answer...

I needed a party girl who lives in Las Vegas. And I like Blaise! =)


	6. That Morning

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD. I LIKE CHEESE. =D

* * *

Chapter 6

RPOV

_Riiiiing..._

"Make it stop, Quinn."

A mumbled reply and the phone smashed against the wall.

"Not like _that_." Her voice – though stern – sounded very uninterested in the well-being of the phone.

_Riiiiing..._

"How many phones do you have, Quinn?"

"Quite a few."

_Riiiiing..._

"Ugh."

_Riiiiing..._

Rashel couldn't stand it anymore. It was 2.30 in the morning, an unhealthy time for _anyone _to be awake, much less making phone calls.

She practically ripped Quinn's phone from the drawer. Quinn could care less about the mistreatment of his soon-to-be second dead phone.

"_What?_"

You could hear the fear from the other end of the phone.

"_Rashel?" _Ash.

"What do you want? I was – like the rest of us, sane people – _SLEEPING!_"

"_Rashel, I found Keller." _

"YOU _WHAT?" _

_Somewhere in Boston – _

"Not _again!_"

_Back to Thierry's mansion – _

"_Where. Is. She_?" Rashel was suddenly torn between hugging her sister or slapping her for managing to be found by Ash...at _two in the morning_.

* * *

QPOV

So while Rashel was talking to the phone with some random dude...wait, some random dude talking to Rashel? Something wrong here?

_Who is it_? Quinn mouthed.

She placed a hand over the phone and said, "wait."

Quinn sighed. Rashel _loved _being difficult with him.

_Rashel, who is it? _

He hadn't bothered to mouth it to hear. She could hear perfectly fine...in her head.

She shot him a glare. "'Kay, we're coming right now." And she slammed the phone against the desk, destroying its screen.

"Damnit, Rashel, who _was _that?"

"Quinn, be patient for once in your life."

"WHO WAS THAT?"

"I'M NOT TELLING! I'LL GO BY MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!"

Quinn just stared at her.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll go meet Ash by myself if I have to."

She probably had no idea how wrong that sounds to a boyfriend / soulmate.

"Where is he?" His voice was casual. The crazy actor that he was.

"Blaise Harman's store. And before you get any smart ass ideas about – "

Before she could blink, Rashel was tied to the bed with blankets.

"BYE, KITTY!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND IF YOU WEREN'T SO DIMWITTED, YOU WOULD'VE HEARD WHAT ASH SAID! YOU'RE A DAMNED VAMPIRE, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE'S SAKE!"

He was already at Galen's door yelling, "_GALEN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! WE'RE GOING TO FIND THAT STUPID ASS OF A BEST FRIEND!" _

"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN! I'M NEVER GONNA TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Rashel had no idea how serious she sounded, either.

"_AFTER WE UNTIE RASHEL!" _

"Why are you yelling?" Galen asked curiously. Quinn stopped short at Galen's voice. It was hoarse, and it sounded empty. Lifeless. It found life meaningless.

Quinn had to struggle to level his voice. "Dunno. Let's go to Blaise's store now."

"_Quinn!_"

"After we untie Rashel."

"Good idea." Quinn was really glad when he saw a tiny, barely noticeable-unless-you-were-a-vampire smile on Galen's face. Good old Galen would always want to help people. Even if he didn't know what the problem was.

* * *

RPOV

"Quinn, stop it."

"No."

"Quinn." Dangerous voice.

"No." It made Rashel even more angry when she saw a smirk on Quinn's face.

"_Quinn_."

Rashel was being tied – again, though this time against the front seat of a car – who knows what car, there were so many in Lord Thierry's mansion – and slow enough that she could see Quinn tying her. His face barely inches from hers.

He was _so _doing this on purpose.

"Don't make me gag you."

"If you do, I won't tell you about Keller." She saw how his face froze.

"Go on, gag me."

But she couldn't see Galen.

He practically pushed Quinn aside to ask her.

"What happened?"

She hadn't seen Galen this worked up since...a few days ago, when Keller left.

She told him what Ash told her, which wasn't much anyway.

"Wait. I'll come with you."

* * *

GPOV

While Quinn was doing the craziest driving in anyone's life, Galen was ready to leap out as a leopard...which he couldn't. It was Las Vegas. But still.

He was just _that _happy to find Keller.

When they reached Blaise Harman's store, he could barely contain his excitement. It was all he could do to _not _rush up to the door and demand for Keller.

The sound of bells welcomed them into the store and signaled for Blaise.

Well, they were _expecting _Blaise, so it was a shock when Winnie came out, with her frock of strawberry hair and flashing green eyes.

Her eyes widened and her mouth became and 'O' before she cried, "Nissa!"

Nissa came out and her eyes narrowed at Iliana, who had demanded that they bring her, too. Rashel and Quinn had objected with so much force that the earth could fall off the orbit.

Iliana looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Winnie, where's Keller?" Galen didn't have time for pettiness. His soulmate was so close. So close, and he couldn't reach her.

"She doesn't want to see you." Nissa's answer was harsh, not even trying to put it delicately. Her usually soft voice was hard now. And her eyes were angry, spiteful. "You have no _idea _what she's been through. She doesn't even say two words in a day! And now you barge in here and just _demand _to see her? We won't let you."

"Danged right 'bout that, Nissa." Winnie put in helpfully, her tone just as harsh, if not more.

"ASH!"

"Shut up, Quinn."

"Yes, Kitty."

"I'll be right back," Ash's voice was soft, and then he came out and said, "_what_?"

"What's wrong with Keller?"

Ash shot a glance and Nissa and Winnie, who both shook their heads, and he looked at Quinn apologetically.

"Sorry. It's not my place to tell."

"Whose?"

"Mine." Blaise Harman...was drunk. Definitely drunk. But she looked on the edge of having common sense and living in a world of fantasy.

"May I please go see Keller?" Galen pleaded. Blaise Harman was in charge here (if only because it was her store and she could kick them out) and he needed to see Keller.

She looked at him with her gray eyes, which were more like stopped smoke when they were drunk then when she was somber.

She tilted her head toward the door she came from and said, "Mary-Lynette, come out. The _prince _wants to go in."

* * *

So this isn't much, but there's going to be some Ash x Mary-Lynette and Quinn x Rashel next chapter. Also, this FanFict is gonna end soon. In maybe one or two chapters, three if I can think of something.

R + R, guys!


	7. The Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own. L.J. Smith does. Etc. etc...can we just get on with it now?

* * *

Chapter 7

GPOV

"K...Keller?"

That couldn't be Keller. Not _his _Keller.

The room was dark, but he could faintly see Keller's face. It was pale and flushed, her eyes were dark with bags under them, and she looked a _lot _skinnier.

"Keller?"

She looked up and her gaze brightened up.

"Galen," her words were slurred. She stumbled over, laughing the whole way, and hugged him.

He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable after everything he did to her, but he hugged her back anyway.

"H...hi, Keller."

"Galen?" Her voice was deathly quiet.

He swollowed, "yeah?"

"I've missed you." She hugged him tighter and he could see tears escape her closed eyes.

He felt like crying, too.

"Me too. I'm sorry, Keller." He rested his head on hers.

She looked up and pushed him away.

"Don't you _see_?" Keller said angrily, her eyes looking a bit to the side of his face. "I just want you to be _happy! – _ " Hiccup " – I don't want you to be s...sorry or u...upset..." She was crying now. Full out crying.

And it hurt him so much that _he _had caused it.

"Keller – " he was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but she just turned away.

He tried again.

"Keller, do...do you really want me to...go away?" It was hard to say it, but he did it.

She shook her head. Then added, "but it'll make you h...happy. When you're away from m...me. You can...you can bring o...other girls to meet your parents. They don't like me much anyway." She laughed.

It was starting to resemble Quinn's Mad Hatter laugh.

"Raksha," it was the first time he used her first name in a long time.

Her eyes flashed angrily, "don't you _ever _call me that!"

He smiled sadly and said, "_Keller_, then. Keller, if you really want me to go..." he closed his eyes, "just say so."

He could feel her looking at him. He closed his eyes even tighter.

"I c...can't."

"Then I stay. You can't have it both ways, Keller."

_Please don't. Please don't. Please don't, _his mind chanted repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, Galen," she sniffed. "But can you...please go back to T...Thierry's mansion?"

Galen lost it.

"Keller, why can't you see I'm happy with _you_?"

"I'm s...sorry, Galen."

He was too upset – too _hurt – _to say anything. He just hugged her again and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Galen..."

She brushed her lips against his.

And then she blacked out.

Galen – if he was in his normal state – would've laughed.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. He sat on the floor, rested his head on the bed and held her hand.

* * *

APOV

"I'm sorry, Ash," Mary Lynette – _his _Mary-Lynette (he could afford to brag now) – said sheepishly as they sat on the couch. "I _honestly – _" _Pfft, when is Mary-Lynette _not _honest? _" – thought that she was...your...ya' know?"

"Well, Keller _is _pretty hot, and Galen _is _pretty lucky," Ash agreed, laughing and winking at her and then whispered, "but you're number one for me."

Her cheeks reddened and he smiled.

"I still can't believe you didn't slap me," Ash said mockingly.

"Me neither," Mary-Lynette huffed under her breath.

"Hey, Mare. Can I ask you something?"

She looked at him skeptically and said, "you already did, but ask another one."

He missed the smart-ass retorts that only Mary-Lynette gave him. Screw that, he missed everything about her.

"Were you..." Ash lowered his voice into a dramatic whisper, "_jealous_?"

She looked at him...and then she laughed.

Ash frowned. She wasn't taking this seriously...or she really didn't care enough. His frown deepened...considerably.

"You really want to know, Ash?"

"Yeah." It was still quiet, but he didn't intend for it to be.

"You alright?" Her eyes were filled with concern. _Of course she cares, idiot. _

"Yeah. Just answer me, Mare."

"Then..." she hesistated, "yes, Ash, I guess I was."

Ash hugged her.

"Need...air...to..._live_..."

"Oh, sorry." He smiled apologetically.

And then he kissed her. Just the slightest touch.

_I've missed you_.

She smiled.

_I missed you, too. _

She yawned and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Mare."

"_Way _ahead of you." Pause. "Hey, Ash?"

"Yes, love?" his voice was muffled by a yawn. He could practically see her smile when he said 'love'.

"You're a nice pillow."

"You're a weird girl, Mare," he closed his eyes, "but you're _my _weird girl."

"You wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"

He laughed. "'Course not. 'Night, M'lyn."

* * *

QPOV

" – and I can't believe that you friggin' _tied _me to the bed! I mean, who _does _that?" Rashel paused for breath.

"And _I _can't believe you still haven't let it go yet." Quinn said under his breath.

"What was that?" Rashel's head whipped to his direction.

"Nothing, sweetheart."

"Whipped!" Blaise laughed.

Quinn glared at her.

"Stop being rude, John. Now would you care to explain why you did all those things?"

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

"That's why she asked, dumbass!" Quinn came to the conclusion that Blaise had a very big mouth.

"Just answer me, Quinn." Rashel's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Because you said – and I quote – '_I'll go meet Ash by myself if I have to_'" Quinn said, staring sadly at Rashel.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Aww...Quinn, were you _jealous_?" Blaise had a _very _big mouth. Iliana giggled while Nissa and Winnie just blankly ignored her.

"No...not much..."

"That's so sweet." Rashel smiled sweetly, hugging him. "I didn't know you cared that much, John Quinn."

"I _don't _care," he said blankly, hearing faint gasps from them. She let go hastily and looked away. He could see the tears gathering in Rashel's eyes, threatening to fall at any second. He pretended to not notice.

"I only care about _you_. I only started caring about others again because of you. You're my life now, Rashel. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"Aww..." Iliana.

"That's so _sweet_." Winnie.

"Pfft. Whipped." Blaise.

_Yawn_. Nissa.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too. Kitty."

_Smack!_

"I told you not to call me that!"

Quinn laughed. Some things never changed.

"Whatever you say, _kitten_."

Rashel rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, John Quinn."

"'Night, Rashel Jordan." But her name...now _that _was something that he intended to change.

* * *

KPOV

When Keller woke up the next morning, she found a piece of paper next to her.

_Goodbye, Keller. I'll always love you. _

There were tears smudging the words, but her own tears smudged the most important ones: _love you_.

* * *

So yeah...I'm gonna be updating faster now (I'm on holiday! xD) so _pleeeeeease _R + R! PLEEEEEEEASE!

Oh yeah, and this might not seem important, but it actually is. I'm expanding the FanFict so that it doesn't seem rushed. I've already thought of a new ending and everything.


	8. Family

Disclaimer:  
I. Do. Not. Own. Night. World.  
L.J. Smith. Does.

Anyways...

* * *

Chapter 8

GPOV

"You think he's okay?" Poppy asked, concern laced in her voice.

"What d'you _think_? His spoon's been missing his mouth for about five minutes!" Jez replied, her words were harsh, but her voice was sympathizing.

Nearly every one in Lord Thierry's mansion knew about _the 'incident'_ now. But Galen could care less about what they thought.

It wasn't bad enough that Keller had left, she had to _tell _him to go, too. And now everyone knew.

"It'll be better, Galen," Poppy said all of a sudden.

He tilted his head to the side, to show her that he was listening, but really he couldn't care less.

_She_ was gone. She didn't want him anymore.

"She'll come back...sooner or later."

He just stared at the bowl in front of him. He hadn't spoken a single word since he came back.

"Galen?" He looked up _again_. "I never wanted this to happen," Iliana said softly. "I'm sorry."

He was getting sick of that word. Like literally, he felt that the next time someone said that, he'd puke. Right on the spot.

He continued staring impassively at the door, which was to the right of Iliana.

Galen stood up and walked to his room, not caring when people stopped talking all of a sudden when he was there.

There were many, '_It'll be alright_'s and '_She'll come back_'s and many sympathetic glances.

He didn't want sympathy. He wanted Keller.

And he'd think of a way to get her back.

* * *

APOV

"_Why _did you open your big mouth, Ash?" Mary-Lynette sighed.

"I thought it'd _help_!"

"Not helping much now, is it?" Rashel snorted.

Ash was tied to a chair, and for once, Rashel actually appreciated Quinn's rope-tying skills.

"C'mon, Mare, I didn't mean to!"

"Sorry, honey. I can't help you with this one. Look at poor Galen! Not only does he have to deal with missing Keller now, he has to deal with people trying to comfort him all day, too. Like he doesn't feel bad enough already? _Why _did you even _think _about telling Circle Daybreak?"

Ash looked down. "I _am _sorry. And I understand. I've been through it, remember?" Ash's voice was deathly quiet.

Quinn just said, "yeah, but Galen didn't do anything wrong."

Silence.

"Well, why don't we help him think of a way to make Keller come back?"

"He wouldn't want us to bring Keller home by force. He wouldn't want Keller to do _anything _by force."

"Then we'll just help Galen think of a way to make Keller _want _to come back."

"_You _think of a way, genius. And when you do, you tell us and if it's not too stupid, we'll help you."

"_Fine._" Ash stuck his tongue out at Quinn, who rolled his eyes.

"You're such a baby, Ash."

"_Hey_! I resent that!"

"Whatever."

* * *

BPOV

Stupid hangover. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

Blaise was _not _in a good mood. Her head hurt like crap and her eyes were tired. Her back was stiff from sleeping on Thea's bed (which was about a thousand times harder than her own, which was occupied by Keller...but she didn't mind).

_Riiiiing_.

_Great_, more customers.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" _Please be the wrong store. _Blaise looked up tiredly.

"Galen?" she perked up almost immediately. There was something different about Galen. His eyes were happier...more hopeful...but he still needed more food.

"Nissa and Winnie are in the back...er...taking care of Keller. So please make it quick," she spoke so quickly, she would have been shocked if he could catch all of it.

"Blaise, you make jewelry, right?" No beating around the bush. Keller was lucky to have him as a soulmate.

She nodded.

"Can you make rings?"

She nodded again, then hesistated. "But it might take awhile."

"That's alright."

* * *

RPOV

"Galen, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna be fine. In a week." It was weird the way he said '_in a week_'.

What's going to happen in a week?

"I think he snapped," Quinn whispered nervously in her ear.

She just hit his head, not too hard, but not too lightly either.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Or _going _to be alright. Whichever. Just remember to tell us if you have problems, alright?"

"Sure."

And then Galen did something that scared the shit out of Rashel.

He _smiled_. Galen Drache actually _smiled. _

And he hadn't smiled since about four days ago.

"Galen, you're scaring me a bit now, so yeah..."

"Sorry, Rashel," he said, smiling sheepishly, "I _will _be better, you know. She's going to come back. I'm sure of it."

_I hope so, too, Galen. _

"And guys?" Quinn and Rashel looked at him. "Thank you. For everything."

Rashel laughed and put her arm around his shoulder, while Quinn did the same on the other side. "That's what family's for, Galen."

Quinn laughed and ruffled his hair and Rashel mock-punched his shoulder, smiling the whole time.

And then behind Galen, she held Quinn's hand.

Her personal Mad Hatter...well, he sure _was _mad, at times.

_I love you, Quinn_. She mouthed.

_I know, kitty_. He winked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

R + R, please! Tell me whatcha think, will ya'? Pwetty pwease?


	9. The Countdown: 6 More Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. Hey, do I have to do this every chapter? It's kinda tiring...

* * *

Chapter 9

KPOV

No matter how hurt a person is, they can never cry forever.

Well, that's what people say, but it Keller was still crying her heart and soul out non-stop.

And it's already been forever.

Or at least that's what it felt like. In reality, it was probably a day or two. Not that Keller really knew, anyway.

She hadn't looked up once since _that day_, still lying on Blaise's bed, still clutching the already-worn piece of paper.

Tears continued to stream down her face, adding to the puddle already gathering there.

She could faintly hear someone talking about something somewhere near her.

It didn't matter, though. If it wasn't Galen, it didn't matter.

* * *

BPOV

"Nissa, she looks like crap. We have to do something!" Winnie exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air for emphasize.

"But _what_, Winnie? Galen came, and Keller sent him away. What makes you think it'll be any different if he comes again today?"

Winnie was obviously not in the mood to give up.

"Blaise, you haven't even looked up _once _from that thing you're working on. You could try talking to Keller, you know. She might listen. She might – "

"This _project _of mine happens to be very important, Winnie. It's for someone very important. Not to mention, I have a deadline, and rings aren't easy to make. Especially a ring with this_ particular _design." Blaise looked up, caught her breath, shot Winnie one of her '_don't-mess-with-me-when-I'm-busy_' looks and angrily blew at a lock of hair that fell in front of her face.

"I don't care how important he is! Don't you _care _about Keller?" Winnie's eyes watered.

Blaise sighed.

"Of _course _I care about her. We all do, right?" Nissa nodded. "But the thing is that I'm doing everything I can to help her."

"But you just said – "

Blaise shot her another look. This time, it was a '_don't-question-me_' one.

"Trust me. Keller'll get her prince and live happily ever after," Blaise smiled smugly.

She should really get into the match-making business.

* * *

QPOV

Quinn was angry. No, screw that. He was _furious_.

How _dare _that little twerp just barge into their room and put on that pathetic four-year-old face to ask Rashel to '_play with him_'?

Why would a seventeen-year-old – albeit stuck in a four-year-old's body – want to play with _building blocks_?

It was the most pathetic excuse ever.

And when he had bluntly stated what he thought, Rashel had hit him on the head and told him to get out.

Her precise words were colourful. Heck, he'd even learned a few words.

And of course, _dear little _Timmy's ears were covered the whole while. Not that it really mattered, he was a vampire.

"Stupid, crazy, manipulative, demented..._demon_," Quinn grumbled, looking at his feet.

So he didn't notice when someone opened the door _directly in front _of him and slammed into his face.

"Hey! Watch how you open your door you – " Quinn was about to repeat Rashel's words when he saw a disheveled blonde head, tired but happy golden-green eyes and a hopeful smile.

"Oh, hey, Quinn. Look, do you have any pencils?"

"I guess I could look for some. I mean, it's not like I have a _soulmate _who'd rather spend time with me than a demented brat, anyway," Quinn was fuming, and he was speaking rather loudly.

Galen smiled faintly and thanked him while Quinn set off on his mission to find pencils.

* * *

TPOV

"Is there anything else, Nilsson?" Thierry asked warily.

Hey, it _had _been a long day.

"Ah...yes, sir. There appears to be a major pencil shortage in the mansion. Though how that happened I have no clue, sir. There were plenty just this morning."

"Just go buy some more, Nilsson." Thierry sighed.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

QPOV

"I don't really need _that _many pencils, Quinn."

"Keep 'em. One might snap, and you might use up another."

"I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm planning to stake 'em."

"Eh, a pencil won't really kill us. There's granite in it. Doesn't really work if the tip ain't wood." Quinn shrugged carelessly.

Well, that actually explained a lot.

There was a huge stack of paper on Galen's desk and a slightly smaller pile sat neatly beside it. Quinn picked one up from the smaller pile while Galen was protesting like his life depended on it.

"Wow, this is...beautiful."

Galen grimaced. "I just hope it's enough."

"She'll love it. And she'll understand your...dedication." Quinn glanced at the bigger pile. "You're going to finish _that _in a week?"

"No," Galen admitted, "in a day. A single pile like that everyday. Should be enough, don't you think?"

Quinn stared, open-mouthed. That pile was _huge_! It was as tall as half-a-really-tall-table-lamp.

"What? Not enough?" Galen's tone suggested he thought so, too.

Quinn continued staring.

"Yeah, I'll get more paper, after I'm done."

"Er...want any help?" Quinn wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear a 'yes' or a 'no'.

Galen's expression was thoughtful, then he turned to Quinn and said, "right, now can you please..."

* * *

SOOOOOOO...TELL ME WHAT 'CHA THINK! Please? =3


	10. The Countdown: 1 More Night

Disclaimer: I don't own. L.J. Smith does. *Sighs*

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 10

QPOV

"I think that's enough," Galen nodded approvingly at the seven piles of paper, stacked high and neatly next to each other.

"_Sure, _it's enough. My hand's covered in blisters!" Quinn held up his hand. "But then again, I guess you have it worst than me."

It was true, Galen's hand was red and slightly swollen, but he probably felt that it was worth it. Anything for Keller, right?

"I sure hope it works."

"Me too, wouldn't want to give my hand up for nothing, would I?" Quinn laughed suddenly, "it's a good idea. It'll work."

_Knock, knock_.

"Come in."

"Hey, Galen, have you seen Quinn?" Rashel asked, before seeing Quinn, sprawled over the bed, still holding his limp hand up.

"Where _were _you?" Rashel demanded. "I haven't seen you in _forever_!"

"I thought you were too busy with _Timmy_," Quinn muttered darkly.

"What?" Rashel snapped.

"I _said_," Quinn snapped back, and Galen was surprised. Quinn has never – _never – _talked back to Rashel before. Never. "I thought you were too busy with _Timmy_."

"Well, I was! _Was_! What, I can't spend time with _both _of you?" Rashel was on the verge of tears now.

_Oh, crap_.

"I'm not sure, Rashel," Quinn closed his eyes. "_Can_ you?"

"What are you talking about, Quinn?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he sighed, opening his eyes and noticing that Galen was looking rather uncomfortable. "...you don't spend any time with me anymore. It's always '_Timmy_' this or '_Timmy_' that. You don't even notice I'm gone until nearly a week's up.

"What? Nothing to say?" Quinn laughed his old laugh. The Mad Hatter one. He could tell Rashel didn't like it.

"You know, I wanted to give this to you," Quinn laughed even harder, throwing a tiny velvet box to her. "Just..." his laughter faltered, and he whispered, "just go play with Timmy or something."

Now Rashel was _really _crying, tears streaming down her face steadily.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." And then she turned and ran.

"I'm so damn screwed," Quinn muttered while Galen patted his arm understandingly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you stay. Or I should've insisted on making you go back, at least."

"No, it's not your fault. She was already with _Timmy _when I came. I guess...I just wanted to feel..._wanted_, ya' know?"

* * *

RPOV

Rashel had never been one for crying.

But here she was, bawling her eyes out in her – _their_ – room...door firmly looked, of course. Not that it really mattered. The place was full of damned Night People.

She had never really understood how her sister felt before. She could sympathize, but never really understand...

...until now.

She looked down at her hand – or rather, the tiny box in her hand – or rather, the ring _inside _the box.

It was beautiful, of course. An emerald – the exact colour of her eyes – carved into the shape of a heart, and a tinier heart-shaped onyx set inside the emerald. The slim band was made of white gold.

She cried even harder.

* * *

QPOV

"You should get some sleep, Galen," Quinn said tiredly. "Tomorrow's gonna be an important day for you."

"Yeah, but – " Galen started.

"No, sleep. Now."

"Very well," Galen hesitated. "Try to get her back, Quinn. She deserves that."

If only Galen knew how much he wanted to.

"Goodnight, Galen."

"Sleep well."

Quinn doubted that, so he just laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Did Rashel want him back...after what he did?

He'd never know if he never tried.

So with that, he stood up and walked to his room.

Locked. Figures.

Quinn rolled his eyes and turned the knob harder and wrenched it away.

"Rashel?" Quinn asked cautiously.

A tiny sobbing sound from the bed answered him, "go away."

"Rashel, I want the ring back."

The tiny box flew to him with a little more force than needed. "Now leave."

"Rashel, look up." His voice was commanding, it had authority over it. Rashel actually looked up.

And his heart clenched. She looked kinda like...Keller...in Blaise's store. Actually, she looked _exactly_ like Keller.

Quinn took a deep breath and knelt down, holding her hand. She tried to pull her hand away.

Quinn took another deep breath.

"Marry me."

Rashel shot him a wry look. One that screamed '_really_'?

He tried again.

"Marry me..._please_."

"Do I have a say in it?" Rashel asked, still sobbing, but visibly happier.

"You were going to say yes anyway," Quinn said.

"I suppose." Rashel sighed and Quinn placed the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand.

He stared at it for a while, and then he whispered, "thank you."

* * *

R + R, please! The story is ending soon...for real this time. So please, R + R.


	11. Big Girls Don't Cry

Okay. This is _it_. The last chapter. *Cue dramatic music*

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World. I don't own Big Girls Don't Cry. I pretty much don't own _anything_. Epic fail on my part, people.

So, erm...sorry for the (apparent) wait...? I've been busy, finishing homework early.

...

Yeah, I'm pathetic like that.

* * *

Chapter 11

WPOV

"No! _No! _NO! _NO!_"

"It'll be good for her."

"That's what you said _last _time." Winnie crossed her arms.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed, try, _try again_. Sheesh, Winnie, you are _so _pessimistic," Blaise said, rolling her eyes.

Winnie pretended she didn't hear that last comment and continued, "Why can't your _customer _come here? Why do you – or more importantly, _we –_ have to go to _North Carolina_?"

"Because. He's. The. _Customer_."

"Erm, Blaise? Do you know Keller's history of North Carolina? In that particular mall?" Nissa interrupted.

"And that's a bad thing? It might knock some sense into her and make her want to take Galen back," Blaise sighed, exaperated.

"We can never win with you, can we?" Winnie sighed. Wow, talk about déjà vu.

"Yupsies. Now let's _go_."

* * *

GPOV

"Okay, so now that I know where all the paper went." Thierry said, looking at the even piles.

"So, here's the mission: Operation Get-Keller-Back. Any questions?"

"Hey, Boss!"

Galen's heart clenched when he remembered that was what Winnie and Nissa called Keller.

"Yes, Ash?"

"You _suck _at naming missions!"

Thierry just rolled his eyes. "Any _sane _questions? No?" Thierry didn't bother to wait for an answer. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

KPOV

Something weird was going on here. Keller's subconcious was sure of that.

But Keller didn't care.

She could faintly feel the glances of people staring at her, pointing at her and then looking at some piece of paper, whispering behind their hands.

Weird.

She just continued trudging behind Blaise.

* * *

BPOV

Second floor, second floor, second floor...

Couldn't the damned escalator move any faster?

"Move _faster_!" Blaise yelled, kicking the next step.

_Riiiiing_...

"_Great_," Blaise said sarcastically, fishing out her phone. "What d'you _want_? I'm busy."

"_We're ready._"

"On it."

* * *

KPOV

Keller was staring moodily at the escalator steps when a little girl came up to her.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"What, kid?" Her voice was hoarse. The kid's eyes widened.

"Here, someone's looking for you, miss." She handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks."

Keller looked down and saw...

...her face.

Drawn in pencil. It looked more like a photo in black and white than a drawing though.

And the words, _If you see the most beautiful girl in the world, tell her I'm still waiting__. _

Her eyes widened.

"Hey, kid!"

"Yes?" The girl looked up.

"Who gave you this?" She grabbed the kid's shoulder.

"A..." her eyebrows knotted together as she concentrated, "a...a prince. He looked like a prince."

Silence.

"Where _is _he?"

"I don't know," the girl said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

QPOV

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Quinn said, his arm around Rashel, who was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"She'll be here," Galen repeated.

"And you won't screw it up."

"I won't screw it up."

"And you almost pissed in your pants."

"I almost..._hey_!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Quinn laughed.

* * *

BPOV

"Okay, we're here," Blaise sang, dragging Keller with her to Hallmark.

"Blaise, do you know where Galen is?" There was hope in her voice.

Whoa, _hold _up.

"Erm..._no_. Now let's hurry. I'm getting a bonus for this." Damn.

"Oh." Keller's face looked crestfallen.

"'Kay, go in."

* * *

KPOV

Keller stepped into Hallmark and saw...

...blond hair.

Her eyes widened. She was tempted between hugging him and running like her life depended on it.

She just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Galen?"

And then she got the wind knocked out of her.

She opened her eyes and saw people hugging her, laughing, surrounding her.

Rashel, smiling for all it was worth; Quinn, one arm around her, the other around Rashel; James, brown eyes twinkling with joy; Poppy, tiny-pixie Poppy, on top of James in a piggy-back and laughing her sparkly laugh; Jez, mock-punching her; Morgead, tickling Jez from behind; Hannah, hugging her lightly and smiling calmly; Thierry, shaking his head in amusement; Ash, grinning and laughing, his eyes a happy, sparkling blue; Mary-Lynette, thick, curly hair flying onto her face; Eric, who was probably one of the people she barely talked to, standing there and just being _happy _that she was back; Thea, smiling her sweet smile; David, holding Gillian up so that she could see over the crowd; Gillian, laughing and laughing ang laughing; Maggie, hugging her (when it was her turn) so tightly she could barely breathe; Delos, usually cold to everyone other than Maggie, smiling. _Smiling_.

And of course, her prince. Hugging her from behind and laughing and hugging and just being _there_.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Okay, clear it up, people. We've got a job to do," Blaise said, though she was smiling too.

Everyone backed up, and Galen walked to Blaise before coming back to kneel in front of her.

* * *

GPOV

_Deep breaths, Galen. _

_Get out of my mind, Quinn. _

He could hear Quinn laugh in amusement behind him.

Galen rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Raksha Keller-Jordan," Galen said, holding her hand, and noticing her wince slightly from her first name, "would you do me the _extreme _honor of marrying me?"

And of course there was a ring.

A black lily, carved from onyx, with white gold detailing. Along one half of the band were golden-green leaves of emerald, and white gold stem entwined with the ring. Pieces of onyx carved to fit in between the stem and the band. And on the inside were the words: _Never Alone Again_.

And Keller was hesitating.

_Oh, crap_.

_Outta my mind, Quinn_.

"Excuse me a moment, will you?" Blaise said sweetly, dragging Keller's arm with her while Rashel followed.

* * *

KPOV

" – so remember, when you get your butt back there, you have to say _yes_," Blaise stressed the word 'yes', as though Keller didn't understand.

"But I – "

"Just say yes, Kell," Rashel said.

"But – "

"But nothing!" And with that, Blaise pushed her inside.

People inside the shop were looking at them as though they were crazy.

"Erm...so will you _please _marry me?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Yes," Keller sighed.

"YES!" Galen laughed, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around while the others laughed.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Why don't you ever do something like that for me, Morgy?" Jez punched Morgead's shoulder.

Poppy was listening to her iPod, giggling as she twirled around, James holding her hand above her.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothin' to do with you  
Im feelin' blue lets work things out  
Cause I don't know what to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I gotta get a move on with my life _

Ah, screw being a big girl. Keller cried. Happily.

* * *

This is it...I'm not completely happy with it, but this is the best I could do in writing. Aw well...R + R?

Aw, c'mon! It's the last chapter!


End file.
